The Banishment of Luna
by FHix
Summary: A thousand miles is a large time to think in silence and loneliness...¿what Luna has been passed, felt, or remember, while her sister rule Equestria alone?


**The Moon Banishment**

 **The Banishment of Luna**

 **Growing quarter**

*Very very thanks to my friend Eddy Black Lopbern for help me with this traduction. All the credits are for him*

-0-

 _When you're here, you'll have your time_

 _The same that has no end_

 _In a world like this, where your place is,_

 _Who can eL Rotting water?_

La Renga-When you're here

-0-

What i' ve felt  
what i' ve known  
never shined trough in what i' ve shown  
never be  
never see  
won't see what might have been.

What i' ve felt  
what i' ve known  
never shined through in what i' ve shown  
never free  
never me  
so i dub thee unforgiven.

Metallica – The Unforgiven

….

¿How could you do this to me? ¿How have you been so cruel to me? ¡I don't deserve this treatment, I don't deserve to be cooped up here! I deserve to hear my requests, I deserve my night to be appreciated as you can see the Day. I deserve to be heard! But she didn't want to listen to me, and she ignored me all this time. ¿How am I supposed to act when no one pays attention to me? ¿What was I supposed to do, sit around watching everybody worship her, and me in her shadow? No. No way. But when I decided to talk, when I said "enough, this can't go on like this," she wouldn't listen to me, and she ignored me. How could he do that, if I was her "beloved sister, her dear sister"? Where was the protection and restraint that you promised our parents you would give me at all times? They were nothing but lies, vile lies, ¡she just wanted to Equestria for her alone, for herself!

I've always been the youngest, I've always stayed for last in everything. This was my moment to shine, it was my time to show myself and to say "Here I am, I am also a part of their lives." Celestia would never understand what I felt. ¡Never! How would she react if she saw the ponies go to sleep in broad daylight, how would she take it when that happened day after day, ¿while I get all the attention of our subjects? ¿Would I banish myself, or would I look for a way to be recognized as well? I feel that fate has not been fair to me, I feel that I have been relegated to the shadows forever, that now there will be no one to listen to me, there will be no one who can touch my shoulder and say "I understand you." No. Now there is only for me loneliness and isolation, loneliness and isolation that will last forever, spinning always in space, spinning around the earth, which sees the sun and the moon as always, as if nothing, and everything in command of the same mare Alicorn. Well I Say: "¡It's Just Not Fair!"

No. No Is Nothing Fair. Now she gets twice as much worship because she brings day and night, when the night is completely my domain! ¿What will become of the foals when they have nightmares, and I am not there to help them? What will become of the stars, ¿when I am the one who helps them to grow and strengthen? Ironically, I'm locked in the same astro that I control, but now it's under the power of my sister, and I don't like that at all. No, because now I'm just a zero left, because I don't even have dominion over me.

Live with Nightmare Moon and her thoughts are not pleasant at all. I definitely wish I hadn't done what I did, and what I did was done on my own, with my own will in command. I didn't want this to happen, but she didn't give me a choice. She denied me my rights, denied me my share of what I was entitled to, and though she pays with suffering on earth, her pain is not comparable to mine.

Whenever she wants company, she'll have it.

Whenever she wants to be alone, she will be.

Whenever she wants to go out, she will.

And wherever she goes, there will be no shortage of Greet, who gives her a look, a smile.

And she should not worry about feeling locked up, alone or sad, there will always be something that entertains her mind, spend one day, one night, and her sadness will soon be encapsulated by having to deal with some real duty.

And I will be forgotten, and the ponies will forget that once there was a princess who lifted the moon, which brought a beautiful night, full of stars and beauty. And the stars will fall every day in oblivion, being veiled by daylight, and I will be no more than a legend in a book, Trapped Forever in destiny and the indelible past of Nightmare Moon.

I can never remove it from me, never this dark presence will separate from my being, and although I escape from my banishment, all flee of my presence, running and screaming, frightened by the mare that threatens to bring the eternal night, removing its precious sun and its precious light Daytime.

How much I will miss my earthly life, how much I have lost because of a righteous desire, how long I must think, every minute, every hour, that seem long and interminable here, in the cold sidereal space, in this floating space which is but a projection of me , my soul tied to the moon, sealed, with no one to listen to me, no one to hold me, with nothing but the darkness of Nightmare Moon, with nothing but her voice that offers me only words of hatred and vengeance, without a warm presence to sing me lullabies or to engage in a conversation.

I don't know what I will do now, in this disembodied form, that wanders through a desert devoid of color, lacking warmth and lacking in love. ¿What will become of me? ¿What will become of me now that I am but a ghost of myself? ¿To whom shall I seek to lend me his shoulder to weep? If I can shed any tears like that. I can't even cry. Now I can only contemplate life passively moving by Equestria, while my astral rotates and rotates every night around the Earth, and allows me to appreciate every part of the globe, from the most icy areas to the hottest areas, and although I see some sleepless raising their eyes to my moon, I can know that they are there , but they do not know that I am here, waiting, waiting, not knowing what I am really waiting for, because I have already lost all hope. My being has collapsed, but I am forced to not forget myself. Would A Suicide.

Yes. It would be suicide to forget myself, would end not only with my self-esteem but with my memory, with all that represents my identity, and I can not help thinking that I regret with all the heart of what I did, but this pain is so great, and this loneliness so indifferent.

Because I'm the only one here.

Because when I want water, I won't be able to drink, and I'll forget what water is.

Because when I want food, I won't be able to eat, and I'll forget what food.

For when I cry, I will not weep, and my eyes may forget what is weeping.

Because when I want to open my wings, I will not fly, and I have forgotten what it is to fly.

Because when I want to walk, I won't walk, because there's no firm ground here, just this harmless gravity, and no matter what I do, it'll be like floating in the air.

And so, how many customs and pleasures will I abandon to simple images of a past that slowly becomes dust, which is left in the books as a mere text of ancient history, which is gradually assimilated by the one who has ignored and imprisoned me, probably the Only one who will remember my existence? This is a terrible fate, a terrible fate for a princess who only sought recognition, affection. A princess absorbed by the shadow of the star whose manifestation goes unnoticed by all. A princess doomed to oblivion, to the immateriality, to think and recall at every moment all that had to pass, for what else can I occupy my mind, in what I will be able to notice to distract my thoughts, when I am but I, when there is no Even a beam of light with a pure and clean conscience, that can tell me of things more cheerful and more beautiful than this place? What else accompanies me more than the darkness, my loneliness and my anguish? My shadow here is not projected, there is no louver that can not pass through, because there is no light in this my banishment, only silence and stars.

Just silence and stars. Silence and stars. I feel that I will go crazy, I feel that I lose my sanity from one moment to another, I feel that my reason is cloudy and I find it hard to think. Losing my memories because of this confinement terrifies me, it terrifies me to become a being without memory or thought, a presence completely empty, sunk in the unconscious blackness of the personality of a mare that I am not really me, but is part of me and of my Seos. Oh, my sister, ¿what have I done? ¿What have you done? ¿What have we done?

I remember each and every one of the things that we have done together, and I find it a lie the way we end up separating. ¿How can two sisters so united and so dear to each other end up like this? ¿How can a bond break that could never be broken? ¿How is all this possible? It seems unreal, everything seems unreal, I don't want to believe this is real, but in a way it is. The Pain is real, suffering is real, sadness is real, loneliness is real. My conscience is real, and I feel it's the only thing I have left. My conscience, that clings to the memories of a past that has died totally, that in vain tries to contain itself, which fights every minute and every second for not fading, to continue living, to continue beating, while raves in an atmosphere of shades of black, fuchsia, Celestial and one other ray of hope, in which pale and thin stars shine.

However, I don't want to give up. I do not want to abandon my spirit to a bland existence of cosmic baggage, try to see through this prison, try to see what is beyond, I will try to go outside instead of retracting inside. In no way will I allow myself to fall into the emptiness, silent and black abyss of oblivion, although I have no strength, are not forces I need, but to breathe a different air, appreciate the wonders of a nature whose sensations are no longer in me than mere Memories, sensations that I can only remember, but that I am now unable to feel.

Something tells me that I have been reserved the worst punishment, because the punishment we gave to all the enemies that Celestia and I had to face to ensure the peace and well-being of our kingdom is not compared to mine. I almost got to understand what they could feel in those moments, although at the same time I doubt it. But still, each one had his raison d'être; We thought of imparting justice, they sumían in the desperation of defeat, to be suddenly attacked by something they hated, and to confront the final destiny of their sentence.

Except for Discord, I will probably never guess what was going on in the mind of the Chaos Lord as he was turned into stone by the power of the Elements of Harmony, elements that my sister and I once carried with decision and solemnity, and that my sister was forced to use against me, finally to destroy our bond, the elements lost their power. Because even I felt it, every fiber of me tells me that now it's up to Celestia defender Equestria alone, and I don't know whether to rejoice or to worry. No, I'm definitely not happy, because that will mean that Celestia won't possess enough strength and enough power to face a much greater threat than she does, and I will have no more to see how a kingdom that I also raised and helped to protect collapses because I'm not there to fight, because I'm locked in here.

Here where no one can hear me.

Here where no one can see me.

Here where no one imagines that there is a princess suffering for her kingdom, a princess who has even been stripped of her own tears...

Is it possible to compare a confinement in the harsh and hard, cold rock with the moon that imprisons me here with a company that I feel I abhor more and more? What feelings or emotions, if there can be in a heart that chaos dominates completely, ¿what can perceive the Draconequus from his stone prison? Can you see how the ponies live in full happiness and harmony, passing by their statue smiling and euphoric, while he has no more left to remain in that supposedly uncomfortable position, without being able to never change it, ¿without being able to never stretch or turn or anything? ¿Will it remain light and sleepy its consciousness, as the years pass by and pass without anything in it changing in the least? Just if I knew that's how it goes Discord, I wish I could exchange places... however, as much as the idea of being able to stay in the world and be part of their flows, the idea that my body is sealed in stone does not convince me at all. I don't think the punishment of Discord It is worse than mine, but I suppose we will both pass and suffer an eternal and silent solitude because of our mistakes. The doubt that persists in my mind is what happens to your memories? How does the spirit of chaos handle the question of the past, considering that as long as I achieved ¿what he wanted all his life?

I remember that day when Discord mocked us, so sure of himself that it was his own confidence that betrayed him. That yes: Laugh to the end, which not all are able to do, and in a way, I admire their bravery. I don't know how he's going to take it, but his head will probably be entertaining on more relevant topics than empathy for the other, of that I have no doubt. ¿Why What do I bother thinking about someone who doesn't even think about me? It would be more feasible to think of Celestia, but I don't feel like right now.

¿What about the King Sombra? Another similar case, but I'm beginning to think it's more bearable to meditate on something more than me, right? That's what I would do Discord, I suppose, and though I am not Discord, I can't help but return again and again to the past, to my pain, to all that I have left. Sombra was not born with a heart full of darkness, at least I feel it so. He was once a pony like everyone, who wished perhaps more than he could reach, without measuring the consequences of his actions. Ever had to have a family, father or mother, or maybe not, ever had to have brothers or sisters, or maybe not. The truth is that nothing I know of his past life, and I am surprised to wonder about it. Now, mysteriously, I see him as a couple more than as a tyrant who threatens Equestria. And I wonder for his memories, if in some small and hidden corner of his heart survives something of what was before falling into darkness. I don't think I'll ever know, if I couldn't figure it out before, I can't do it now. Besides, even if I tried to contact him with something of my powers, my efforts would be fruitless. I would be a complete fool, for what am I supposed to say, ¿what kind of questions am I going to try to do? It is a complete stupidity... but I could use, so well someone with whom to share all this I feel. Still, ¿what certifies me that the Shadow King is the right one?

¿Will your banishment be worse than mine? I admit that I must not suffer from the cold, nor from the heat. I suffer loneliness and silence, but I can't complain that my hooves freeze or my wings sweat. However, if I asked you something specific, I would ask what it feels like to be between walls of ice, how it is to feel that the cold surrounds you, without being able to see beyond your nose, without being able to find out if it has already dawned or if the moon has come out. No doubt he will also be plunged into silence and darkness, a cold completely relentless solitude to a dark heart. If I ever find a way to get rid of Nightmare Moon, to be the Moon Princess again, would not hesitate to use the same way in the King Sombra, despite everything. I know nothing of his history, perhaps my concern and my interest are but a whim, for I wonder to myself, if being in Equestria, if I returned to my throne, I would do this in what I am thinking now. And above all, Celestia's opinion would be lacking, although I have my doubts that he would speak in favour of this crazy idea. It's like it occurred to me to say that we could release Discord and find A pony capable of reforming him to use his magic in favor of us, it is completely impossible to tame the Lord of Chaos.

On the other hand, ¿why not? Why not think that everyone deserves a second chance, ¿for more cruel sins they would have committed in the past? No one can boast of not having had one another stumble, Celestia was mistaken not to heed the simple request I made, she would be the least indicated to speak of errors. I fear for the mistakes I may make while I am thinking of all this, now that you are alone on the throne. A part of me trusts that she will be able to fix it all, another part affirms with assurance and vehemence that it will lead Equestria to ruin and disaster, because she alone could not cope with all the dangers that threaten the ponies. Except that for a thousand years, peace and harmony can endure in the kingdom, and I admit that this possibility somehow reassures me and makes me feel better, but I do not take away the disappointment of not being there to enjoy that beautiful peace and harmony.

I don't know if I can sleep. Sometimes I feel that I fall into a sweet slumber, I feel I dream within my exile, I feel that my conscience manages to escape from here to transport to other dimensions through subtle holes in space. I totally do not know how this is possible, but my heart is glad to be able to leave this refuge in my exile. What Nightmare Moon stays here grumbling and preparing his revenge, I want to clear and leave.

Coincidentally, I entered a night in a world that lacked completely magic, governed by beings who walk on two legs, who kill and destroy, but yet also suffer and weep. Even though they have more freedom than me, they live in slavery. They are slaves to all that they fear, to procure their own protection, food, clothing... But for a moment, it was not they who interested me at first. I would never have imagined a world in which there were almost no ponies in sight, where the steeds possessed two possible fates: to live in the woods like wild Maroons, or to be in the hands of men and to serve them in various ways, making them lose All dignity.

There I found someone who could understand me, even though I could hardly understand him. He suffered because he was different from other horses, because he possessed a power, a personality and a source that marked him with fire, which sometimes lost control, destroying everything in his path. It wasn't power that I longed for, No. In fact, what I wanted was to get rid of that power, I wanted to take away what made it different, want to be one more of the heap. There was a darkness in his heart with which he struggled, and looked on the moon of this world, so similar to mine but so different at the same time, a company with which To be able to download all that caused him so much anguish. It was the only unicorn in all that world, at least, in the area that I could appreciate. It was black as night, and from the hill I could distinguish its red eyes, inherited from a demon of the many who in that world were in charge of propagating evil.

I was lonely, lonely, sad and cold, and how much I wanted to be able to get off this leaden sky to chat. I also wanted to be a normal pony, and I don't have to worry about anything but my family, my house and my work. _A Great Power Comes A Great Responsibility_. Verily, this unicorn had power, in all the expanse of forest were told the creatures who dared to defy it, but it was not a power that could serve specifically to do good. And the Black Unicorn was not interested, he had spent very bad streaks in his childhood to pretend that the lives of others worry him at all.

Every time I could slip into that world, beheld with amazement and a warm feeling the devotion with which the Black unicorn came to look at the moon, and I tried to talk to him from where I was, knowing that it was useless. But one night, surprisingly, I saw him stop and devote a new look from the ground, as if he had finally realized that the Madonna of the night was not unmoved by his dedication. Then neighed with such force that I could feel it, traversing my being like an expansive wave, and also knew that it had activated its magic, because this I wrapped like a warm hug, was a magic that had never felt in me, and that gave me the first joy in all is Coughing long years of silence and solitude.

So I had something more to be able to relax when my sadness became bigger, I had someone to remember when they returned the hard memories of what slowly cooled. In those moments, I reproduced for myself that whinny of love so genuine that it seemed to say "you are not alone, here I am to understand you", and returned to me that special magic. I never knew who was that black unicorn, and there are still things that I need to learn from him, but for the first time I felt that I had a friend, for the first time I could be interested in the pain of another before mine, and although now I can not go so often to that world , I try every time I can sneak of here.

I also remembered Snowdrop, that little Pegasus Who knew how to present the most beautiful gift for the winter. She also suffered for her difference with others, and I cannot think of her without remembering the tenderness I saw in her eyes, despite being blinded forever. Well, how could anyone live who saw nothing but darkness? It was like trying to see through the red eyes of the Black Unicorn, it was like traveling beyond the limits of reason. For Snowdrop It was simple, it was her reality of every day and night, although her sight was nothing but an eternal night, without sun nor day, but also without moon and without stars. And yet she could do something magical, and when I saw that first snowflake, I thought of the beauty that anyone could be able to create if she proposed. She gave the winter something that no pony had given her before: a portion of beauty, something that distinguished her from the other seasons of the year.

And then I found myself compadeciéndome of winter, that like myself, we suffered in silence and loneliness the lack of appreciation of those whom we serve. The Life of Snowdrop It has led me to reflect a lot in these last moments, it was amazing how a small filly could change a part of the story, with a simple snowflake. I am sure that now winter would not be the same without the immense contribution she had bestowed upon her, Still when darkness reigned in his eyes, even when she knew nothing but my voice, I can still feel the warmth and purity of her heart, and the total humility with which she approached that day, boldly and firmly, to show her simple project for the winter. With her I have learned that it is not precisely necessary to have a horn to produce a big change.

I think again of the black unicorn of that alternating dimension, unlike Snowdrop, he can see me, but not listen to me, even though he seems to be able to notice my presence. I can't grasp his thoughts, I think I'm too far away to make it, but his scarlet eyes say much more than if he spoke with his mouth. I have tried to find a name with which to call it, but I have found none that the simple and plain denomination of what is: a black unicorn, which in nothing resembles those who in Equestria they live, for it possesses the girth of a much larger steed. I think if I would surpass Celestia in size, although I'm not interested. However, it looks... so small, so fragile down there, and so transparent his soul, that in a way is like a pony more.

I have thought perhaps of offering him help to control his power, but it was when I realized that, if I had not been able to control mine when the negative emotions dominated me, what right had I to intervene in his life? What incentive advice could I give you, when the very thing I want to help you with is what brought me here? If I could only enter into your dreams, and find out a little more, but here in this dimension I don't understand my powers could not work. Nor would I have the strength or the necessary integrity, I am but a shadow of myself, ¿what could I do?

In the same way that if I tried to fix the eyes of Snowdrop, ¿what changes would you bring to your life? ¿Changes for better or for worse? The intention would be the best of all, but sometimes terrible acts are committed in pursuit of a good intention.

I don't know if I could say this about what happened to my sister.


End file.
